1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a display apparatus having a data compensating circuit capable of preventing damage of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. The LCD applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to control the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by adjusting intensity of the electric field, thereby displaying desired images.
Recently, the LCD has been widely used as a display apparatus to display moving images for computers, television sets or the like. However, a conventional LCD is not suitable for displaying the moving images since the response speed of the liquid crystal is slow.
The slow response speed of the liquid crystal molecules is due to the time required to charge the liquid crystal capacitor to sufficient voltage to obtain the desired display brightness. Especially, when the voltage difference between a previous voltage charged into a liquid crystal capacitor and the target voltage is large, the liquid crystal capacitor is not charged to the target voltage during a 1H period when the switching element is turned on. This is so even if the target voltage is applied to the capacitor from the beginning of the 1H period.
To avoid this problem, a conventional LCD employs a dynamic capacitance compensation (DCC) method in order to speed-up the response speed of the liquid crystal. According to the DCC method, a compensation voltage is applied to pixels during a present frame based on the target voltage of the present frame and the previous voltage of the previous frame in order to speed-up the response speed of the liquid crystal.
However, additional frame memories are necessary in the conventional LCD employing the DCC method to store the previous voltage of the previous frame. As a result, the productivity of the LCD is degraded and the cost of manufacture increases due to the number and size of the frame memories.